


Shut Up

by FairyParker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Fluff, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Michelle Jones, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyParker/pseuds/FairyParker
Summary: Peter is asked to fake date Michelle Jones for her family wedding in California but he already has caught feelings for her. With the help of Tony and Pepper he picks the perfect suite. The wedding doesn't go as planned though.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is post endgame but Tony is alive because he survived the snap!

“I don’t know how I feel about this.” Peter stated slightly intimidated by the brown haired girl in front of him.

“Your overthinking it Peter it’s just going to be one weekend and we’re friends, right?” MJ never begged, if anything she always wanted to show the least amount of emotion possible but in this situation, she was desperate.

“Yeah but I don’t get why we have to fake date in front of your family.” He lowered his voice slightly noticing the large crowd of students near them.

“Because it’s a family wedding and my cousins will drag me if I don’t have a date also my mom is always asking about it. Look my family are allowing everyone to have a plus one for this wedding all the costs will be covered so I don’t see why you won’t don’t want to fly over to California for the weekend and hang out at the beach.”

“I hate lying though.”

“That’s a lie Peter, you seriously want me to believe that after you hid being spider-man?”

“Okay I’ll do it.” He wanted to go really badly from when she first mentioned it, but he already had caught feelings for MJ and didn’t want to get false hope by _fake dating_ her. Obviously, he didn’t want her to know that because their friendship would be down the drain.

“Yay great I’ll message you all the details about passports and what not.” Her eyes suddenly sparked knowing that Peter agreed. “I can’t wait!” _oh crap I wasn’t supposed to say that aloud._ Without even taking a breath she quickly stood up and existed the cafeteria giving a goodbye wave to Peter.

“What was that?” Ned questioned sitting down next to Peter with his tray of food scanning his friends confused face.

“I’m apparently going to California for a wedding next weekend… as MJ’s fake boyfriend.” The words rolled off his tongue as his brain tried to comprehend what was actually happening. “Dude what if she finds out I like her.”

“Peter, you clearly haven’t watched a lot of Netflix’s movies or read fanfiction, so you don’t understand that fake dating is the main way people fall in _love.”_

“Ned please this isn’t one of your Star Wars fanfictions this is real life and if she finds out our friendship is toast.”

“Did you know people have written fanfiction about our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man? Y/n is really in love.”

“I don’t know if it’s more concerning that those exist or that you READ THEM!”

“You need a suite to wear.” Ned stated already pulling out his phone to look for some online.

“Wait I know someone who could help with that.” In a heartbeat Peter messaged Tony asking if he could come over followed by messaging Michelle about what color the wedding is themed.

Right after school Happy came to pick Peter up and the two drove down to the Stark’s lake house.

“Right so I basically need a pastel pink suite for the wedding, but I suck at well fashion, so I came to you.” Peter rambled as he sat on the kitchen counter swinging his legs rapidly.

“Okay, firstly I’m honored that you came to me for fashion advice.” Tony chuckled.

“I wouldn’t trust his choice!” Pepper protested from the living room.

“Secondly, what Pepper said is mildly true, so I recommend we go to the suite shop downtown to have a look.” Peter nodded in agreement. “Pepper you wanna come too since you think I can’t pick a nice suite for Pete?”

“Yeah sure, Happy Morgan is taking a nap so just make sure she eats when she wakes up, there is mac and cheese on the stove.” Pepper switched off the TV and slipped on her shoes.

At the suite shop the trio scanned for pink suites and found three for Peter to try on.

First, he tried on a pale pink suite with a darker shirt underneath, they all came to an agreement that the colors didn’t look great.

Then, it was a floral printed one which Tony really liked but Pepper quickly stated that it might take the thunder away from the groom.

Next was Peter’s favorite Reiss nude pastel pink suite jacket paired with matching trousers, a white shirt and white sneakers.

“This is the one!” Tony called out.

“Yep for sure it minimalistic yet sleek and fashionable. What do you think Peter?”

“I love it I really do but don’t you think $400 is a bit pricey?”

“Don’t worry about its Pete it’s on us you’re not paying.”

“You really don’t have to do that I swear I can probably find something under fifty here.”

“Seriously it’s fine let’s go checkout and you can go home and get you aunts opinion.”

“Thank you so much.” Peter hugged the two a smile beaming on his face. Tony ruffled his hair as he handed the cashier his card.

Today was the day Peter was going to the airport, he had packed his bag night prior. May dropped him off at his terminal and he stood by the entrance waiting for MJ and her family. _What if her family doesn’t like me? What if I mess up? Oh god I’m going to mess up._

“Hey dork!” MJ tapped on Peter’s shoulder. “You okay? You seem stressed.”

“Yeah I’m- I’m fine I swear.” He stuttered. “Don’t know why my spidey senses aren’t working.”

“Well come on my mom wants to meet you.” MJ grabbed Peter’s hand which caught him a little off guard. “Remember you’re my _fake boyfriend_ and we’ve been together for two months.” He nodded and followed her through the crowd of people at the airport, their fingers still intertwined.

“Hi, I’m Parker Peter wait no Peter Parker. Nice to meet you Mrs Jones.”

“Nice to meet you Peter you can call me Rachel. I’m so glad you were able to come with us.”

“Yeah me too” He smiled swinging back and forth.

“Come on guys we’re going to miss our flight if you continue with this small talk.” Michelle deadpanned.

The three made they’re way through security followed by the duty-free shop and finally arrived at the gate still doing the small talk Michelle hated. “Looks like the flight to Palm Springs is six hours.” Rachel said slightly shocked. Soon they were called for boarding and the three of them joined the long queue.

“Oh, look MJ you and I got seats together! I brought a dual headphone adapter.” Peter beamed.

Normally she would reply something like _you’re such a geek._ But she had to put on an act and instead just chuckled.

Not long after they were on the plane Peter was staring out the window like a little kid. Originally Peter had the aisle seat, but Michelle was kind enough to swap with him. “Do you not fly often?” MJ questioned.

“No not really it’s just going here and there with Mister Stark but like I went to Germany and just stayed at the airport to fight which I don’t think even counts. Also, it’s always been on his private jet never on a plane like this.” 

“Well this is something you probably don’t know about me, but I absolutely hate flying and I’m a little scared of it too.”

“Wow never thought I’d be here the day Michelle Jones says she scared of something.” Peter joked.

“Shut up.” She gently slapped his arm as he smirked. The plane was taking off now and Peter could see the sudden change of expression on MJ’s face as she scrunched up her nose and closed her eyes. It wasn’t long after that the two were holding hands.

“You know your moms not here, so we don’t have to hold hands.” Peter stated not realizing that she was scared.

“Shut up.” She shushed him; eyes still closed in fear.

The rest of the flight went smoother then expected, the two watched a few movies, ate some disgusting airplane food, took a nap and talked far more then normal. “Wait so you’re saying that you Peter Parker is scared of spiders?”

“I’m not proud of it either!” He shot holding back a small laugh.

“That- that’s just iconic.” She was full on giggling now and was enjoying this flight more then she’d like to admit.

Before long they had arrived in Palm Springs for the wedding and were in a taxi heading to their hotel. The six-and-a-half-hour flight had felt like nothing and MJ was even slightly sad to leave the plane as they were having so much fun judging a random romcom. The sun was starting to rise as the clock hit 6am.

Once at the hotel they were given they’re rooms and that’s when Michelle noticed that her aunt was ‘kind’ enough to give her and Peter a king bed to _share._ The room consisted of one large bed with blue pillows and a blue blanket, a desk with a blue lamp, a chair and a medium sized fancy looking bathroom.

“I can sleep on the floor.” Peter broke the silence as MJ stood on the doorway of the room. She was really hoping it would be two single beds.

“I’m not going to make you sleep on the floor Peter…”

“I’m pretty sure I can stick to the celling and sleep there. Ooo or I could sleep on that wooden chair over there.” He suggested entering the room and scanning all the possible options. “Huh that bathtub seems quite comfy!”

“Peter just shut up- you can sleep on the bed it’s not a big deal I swear.” She interrupted.

“You sure?”

“Positive, now the wedding is in six hours, so we have some time to kill.”

“Well the pool seems pretty empty as it’s basically dawn, we could go for a swim then get some breakfast at the buffet.”

“You read my mind.” She blushed opening up her suitcase in search for a swimsuit.

In the pool MJ couldn’t help but look at Peter’s abs I mean can you blame her? She knew the spider bite made him gain some muscle, but she didn’t think it would be this much.

“Are you done staring at me?” Peter chuckled splashing MJ with some water.

“Hey!” She glanced at him one last time before splashing him back.

Hours later the two were found by Michelle’s mom and were forced to leave the breakfast buffet in order to get ready for the wedding.

Michelle was situated in the bathroom putting some makeup on, something she rarely ever did, when Peter walked in wearing his suite she had yet seen. “You look great.” She struggled to get out. “Nice color.”

“You too.” There was a small smile from the two. Michelle was wearing a lace pastel pink flowy dress paired with some white sneakers and pearl earrings. The color was almost identical to Peter’s suite and the shoes matched unironically. “So is my _date_ ready?”

“Shut up. No one is here so you don’t have to fake it.”

“Says the person who held my hand on the plane.” He shot back MJ smirked at that comment.

“Come on let’s get going oh and a little heads up my cousins may ‘interrogate’ you a little because well they don’t believe that I have a boyfriend.” Her voice was in more of a whisper now.

“I mean you don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Shut up and let’s go.” She wined grabbing his arm.

The wedding ceremony went as planned the typical beach wedding and it wasn’t till the party Peter got introduced to her extended family including her cousins, grandparents, aunt and uncle. “Hi I’m Peter, MJ’s boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you Peter I’m Jessica but you can call me Jess. You’re quite cute I didn’t think Michelle could find someone this adorable.” She flirted.

MJ could feel the anger building up inside of her as Jess continued, “That suite is really handsome on you, it slightly matches with mine.”

“T-thanks? I like you’re dress too.” He awkwardly answered fidgeting with his hands.

“Now if you don’t mind Jess me and Peter are going to dance- “

“Hang on a minute I’m not done talking to him. Why are you dating someone like her when you can be with me? All she does is read and draw god she can’t even hold a conversation.” Jess whispered softly to Peter so that Michelle couldn’t hear but she wasn’t stupid and knew exactly what Jess was trying to do.

“Look Jess I’m flattered but”

“But what” You can’t tell me someone like you would want to be with her!” Michelle went silent not sure what to say.

“But she’s none of the things you described her as so please stop.”

“No, it’s fine Peter she’s right why would anyone want to date me.” Her eyes started watering as she ran out of the venue. Peter ran after her giving a dirty look to Jess.

Outside was cold despite it being mid-May. MJ sat on one of the steps leading to the building where the party was being held. “Hey you alright?” Peter lightly put his hand on her shoulder.

“No.” She sniffled. “How could I be? I’m just an ugly girl who only draws and reads. No one could ever like me. I’m sorry for dragging you along.

“You know what? You need to shut up. We are going to head back to the party forget about Jess and actually enjoy ourselves because she may not know it, but you are amazing. You don’t have to prove anything to her okay?” He wiped away one of her tears. “Now come on let’s go.”

She tried to enjoy herself, but her mind kept repeating what Peter said to her. _Does he like me? Why was he being so genuine?_ She liked Peter and she tried to hide it, but she would just find herself glancing at him in awe.

“I got some punch for us.” He gulped down his drink. “It does taste a little funky though.”

She sniffed the drink and took a sip herself “maybe that’s because it has vodka in it! Peter how the hell did you not notice?”

“Oh shit.”

“How much of that did you drink?”

“Like two cups.” He admitted. “I don’t know how my powers are going to react.”

“Let’s hope you’ll be okay but in the meantime lets go dance!” She held his hand guiding him to the dance floor where Jess was. “Let’s go rub it in Jessie’s face that I’m dating you.”

“But you’re not!” he wined.

As a medley of pop songs played the two almost forgot they were fake dating. Michelle felt comfortable around Peter, he’s never judges her and would always listen and try and help so she let loose a little and danced right in the middle of the dance floor not caring what anyone was thinking. _Wow this is so unlike me._ She thought.

“I’m not feeling too great I think I’ll sit this song out.” Worry filled MJ’s face hearing that and hoping it wasn’t because of the alcohol. 

Only half an hour later Peter was… well drunk to say the least and Michelle had some to a conclusion that she was done with this party and it was time for them to head back to the hotel.

“But I don’t wanna leaveeeee. Peter croaked. “Let’s partyyyy.”

“No Peter you’re drunk we need to get back before someone see’s you like this.”

“I’m not drunk I’m SPIDERMAN!”

“Shut up we’re leaving.” After a lot of convincing she was finally able to get Peter into the elevator followed by they’re room.

“I’m fine please let’s go back to the party!”

“Just go get changed and then we can sleep. It’s eleven o’clock we need some rest we’ve been up since like five.” MJ headed back into the bathroom and started removing her makeup and changing into her pajamas. When entering the room her eyes found Peter’s who was siting on the bed playing a game on his phone. “Oh, thank god you haven’t done anything stupid.”

“You look so beautiful. Do you know that?” Peter smirked.

“I’m sorry what?”

“I want to kiss you Michelle. I always have.” That surely caught her off guard. “I’ve liked you for sooooo long and I wanted to date you not _fake date._ ” He sounded more upset now.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Cause I mean how could I have a chance with you I already messed up with Liz.”

“Peter- I can’t tell if this is you just being drunk or if you actually like me.”

“You’re the most intelligent person I know, I just wanna be your boyfriend.” His head was pounding with a headache from the drinks as he spoke his words were slurred.

“Let’s have this conversation in the morning when you’re thinking straight.” She took a deep breath and sat down next to him.

“Aw bummer.” He flipped onto the bed “Let’s get to bed so that morning can come quicker.”

“Okay.” She smiled laying down on the bed and switching the lights off.

“Hey MJ?”

“Yeah?” there was a moment of silence.  
  


“Can we cuddle?”

“umm sure.”

Hours later Peter woke up to the MJ right next to him, feet tangled, and hands held. “Pssst MJ.”

“Shut up.” She whispered grabbing ahold of his arm.

“Did I get drunk last night?” Peter asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Huh?”

“I messed up, didn’t I?” There was a sudden look of embarrassment. “Please just forget everything I said to you.” MJ now was also sitting up after hearing that.

“So, you didn’t mean what you said to me?” Her voice was quite but just loud enough for Peter to hear. 

“I don’t know what I said.”

“You said that you liked me. Were those all lies?” She was disappointed and the smile she had on her face the night before had faded away.

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” There was anger in her voice and she quickly noticed that she didn’t need to shout. “I’m sorry.” She sniffled slightly then stood up not making any eye contact with Peter. “You’re making me a mess.”

He couldn’t do it he couldn’t get the three words out _I like you._ But she was going to walk out of the room he needed to stop her so without another thought he, for a change, grabbed her hand and tugged her a bit motioning her to stop but he tugged a bit to hard making her fall over right on top of him.

There the were frozen on top of each other. MJ’s eyes were wide and almost confused. Then he did it his lips were on hers. Scared he quickly pulled away now having a mortified look on his face, but she didn’t move and instead kissed him again and again longer each time. His lips felt glued to hers and he didn’t want this moment to end.

“I-I” He couldn’t speak after the kiss finally broke apart. His throat felt dry and he couldn’t get the words out.

“I like you.” She finished for him.

“Yeah that.” He smiled and leaned in for a kiss again.

A while later, the two were still their cheeks flushed with red, “let’s get some breakfast.” She spoke between the kisses. “In five minutes though…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! My Instagram is @fairy.holland


End file.
